Layla Yusuf
Appearance Clothing: Layla: She wears a saffron dress, a brown coat and a pair of saffron sneakers. Around her neck is a saffron star-shaped necklace and around her left arm, she has a saffron bracelet. Layla Night: Layla's coat vanishes, her saffron dress turns zaffre and the top opens to reveal her cleavage to which can be closed with the zipper that appears after her necklace vanishes. Her bracelet vanishes and a pair of fingerless zaffre gloves appears on her hands. And her sneakers turn into zaffre heels. Hair Color: Layla: Cyclamen. Layla Night: Maize. Hair Style: Layla: Medium waves in the front and back, Layla Night: Her waves in the front become a mohawk and her waves in the back become long and straight. Fur Color: Layla: Bronze. Layla Night: Onyx. Eye Color: Layla: Orange. Layla Night: Maize. Height: Four foot five inches. Weight: One hundred and five pounds. Layla's Family Adiba: Younger Brother. Layla's brother and a great friend. The two bicker a lot and pull pranks on each other, but at the end of the day, they know each loves the other. Rahi: Older Sister. Layla's sister who is at work a lot. Layla knows she does this to support her and their brother. Even so, she wishes she would come home more. Rahi, on the other hand, wishes Layla would grow up always giving her tough love when she's home. Relationships Julia: Girlfriend. Layla and she met at the movies and hit it off, the two are always guessing what the other is thinking and sometimes seem too in sync. But at least they can depend on each other when one is feeling sad. Friends: Ansleigh: A friend from school. Layla and he got off to a rocky start after spilling coffee on him, one apology later the two started hanging out and even briefly dated, but felt it wasn't the right time. Mitchie: A friend from the drama club, the two have a friendly rivalry due to auditioning for the same role every time, but nonetheless are there for each other. And, Kyle. Layla's neighbor and a real troublemaker, every time he gets in trouble somehow Layla are brought along, not that she minds. Enemy: Whitehall. A classmate who likes to rub his wealth in everyone's face, Layla's most of all. She's not sure what his problem is, but she doesn't seem to care either way since she comes from a wealthy or former wealthy family as well. Abilities Abilities: Layla is a talented singer, painter, and actor. She is also fluent in Clonnish (Spanish), Yamian (Japanese) and Abbysin (Russian). Lastly, she is able to hold her breath for two minutes, a skill she learned after she almost drowned when she was younger. Layla: Thanks to her sword's power, Layla is able to generate a force-field when needed, though she can only do this so many times before she gets tired. Weaknesses: Peaches: she's deathly allergic to them. Flies: she just finds them annoying. And, Styrofoam: she hates touching it or even hearing it being rubbed against something. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:LGBT+